


Something Borrowed

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Wee Bit of Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Bittersweet, Cas has trouble interpreting behaviour of other's, Christmas OTP Challenge, Cold, Dean has a lot of bad luck, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Punk Castiel, Scarves, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an average December day, high school student, Castiel Novak can be absolutely sure of two things<br/>1) this morning he will probably finally die of frost<br/>2) Dean Winchester, the guy who apparently found his purpose in making Cas' life harder, won't ever change<br/>Unbelievable how wrong can one person be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> #18 one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm
> 
> Uhm, so I haven't been around for a while, sorry *nervous smile* If you wonder why and what's next, [here](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/134195990225/an-annoucement-regarding-my-writings) you can find an explanation.

"Where's your scarf, Novak?" a loud question cut through the silence of a winter day.

Castiel's brain froze for a second, hearing that demanding smug voice, however, he didn't even flinch as he kept walking across the parking lot.  
"None of your business, Winchester." he scoffed, risking a glance at the guy, mister star-of-the-swimming-team Dean Winchester leaning against his shiny black car. The whole scenery looked ironically peaceful what with graceful snowflakes falling down around them in a majestically slow tempo.  
Said Winchester rolled his eyes theatrically.  
"So you feel too punk for basic flu prevention?" he raised his brows, following Cas with his gaze until he reached his own car.  
"Like you would even care, Dean." Cas was indeed freezing but it wasn't his fault that his sister Anna stole his favourite scarf and took off for her college with it; he just hadn't had time to buy a new one yet. Nor did he have cash but that was a completely different problem.  
"Aw, you hurt my feelings." Dean Winchester was apparently in the mood to toy with him and Cas was pretty much done after two years of exactly that. Given his persistence, Dean must have really hate him for some mysterious reason.  
"Please, you sound as if you ever had any." Cas titled his head, pining Winchester down with an intense stare for a while, before finally getting into the car and leaving the guy standing there with a deeply concerned expression.

***

So he caught a freaking cough. He did and all of this trouble just because of a stupid scarf or rather lack of one. On top of that, he still was scarf-less, felt cold and generally terrible so he had exactly zero patience to deal with anyone's shit. Especially Dean Winchester's. That dude seemed to have just about no limits or basic human decency.

Cas had done literally nothing to the guy (well, okay, maybe he had come to swimming competitions once or twice and ogled his admittedly neat body but he had purely aesthetic reasons; besides, half of the school did just that so this couldn't possibly count) yet for some reason that super popular boy had taken to chatting Cas up at the most inconvenient times, making his life harder seemingly by accident but with a suspiciously high frequency and efficiency. And Dean Winchester didn't even have to be rude while doing that, he just had a rare talent to appear exactly when he was least wanted or expected and always torpedo Cas' plans. There was something profoundly distrubing in the way Dean learned to set Cas off with a single 'hello' said in just the right tone.

People would laugh, if Cas called it bullying but he felt unexplainably attacked by Dean's very presence. And the guy would always have this radiant smile on, which Cas would look in a decidedly different way at, if only it wasn't worn while destroying Cas' dating plans with Meg, his just achieved calm before a test or generally his good mood.

On that day it was only his sheer willpower that kept Cas from exploding every time he coughed during a lesson and could actually  **feel** Dean's gaze immediately glued to himself.

After the last period, knowing, just knowing there must have been some plan forming in Dean's wicked head in order to put Cas into some new kind of misery, he just run out of the class. He pushed through a crowd of other running pupils to escape for once and as he reached the main entrance he heard Dean calling after him. He didn't stop.

Castiel picked up the pace as he run across the snowy field, avoiding the pavement both to shorten the distance and dodge the people and he was almost there, reaching the parking lot, when someone literally jumped onto him and pushed them both into a fluffy pile of snow.

"Dammit!" muttered Dean Winchester as they somehow managed to crawl out of the snowdrift and untangle their legs to freeze and stare at each other.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes in anger, grimacing at the melting snow that got underneath his collar and was currently a big drop of icy water running down his neck. He opened his mouth to finally give Dean a piece of his mind but Winchester spoke first.

"What the hell man?!" he blurted out, shaking the snow out of his short hair. "What did I do to you, huh? Why are you avoiding me? Because you **are** avoiding me, you can't deny that."  
"Excuse me?" Cas blinked owlishly and snorted. "You throw me facefirst into the snow and ask what did you do? Also avoiding is not the right expression, I believe. 'Trying to escape' sounds more like it."  
"Hold on for a second, what do you mean _escape_?" Dean furrowed his brow.  
"I don't know, Dean, maybe trying to avoid some new innocent little torture you prepare for me on a daily basis?" Cas chuckled bitterly. "Don't play stupid, Dean, I know you hate me for some reason. So you know what? Here's your chance to spit it out. What is that you hate in me so much, Dean Winchester?"

Dean made a face as if someone hit him with a hammer in the head. He opened his mouth and then closed it like a fish taken out of the water.  
"You think..." he begun silently. "That I hate you?"  
"I'm afraid your actions just about fit the definition." Cas shrugged, losing a bit of his nerve, somehow feeling uncomfortable with Dean looking so shocked.  
"Jeez, Cas, I was just trying to catch your attention and talk..." he said. "Dude... I thought you liked bickering with me. I-I thought you... liked me?" he made a downright heartbroken face and a pang of guilt made Cas look down at his black painted nails as if they were the most interesting sight in the world.  
"So... you don't hate me?" he asked with wonder.  
"No." Dean shook his head. "Of course not, Cas, how could I? I was trying to befriend you for years, man!" Dean raised his voice and then went quite abruptly, his cheeks looking significantly redder as Castiel risked glancing up at him. "But now I see..." he gulped. "You hate me?" his voice seemed to tremble a little, although, it could be just Cas' imagination.

And Cas really had to consider that question. He fell completely silent and Dean fidgeted, probably because of the frost he must have felt sitting in the snow. A moment passed yet Cas just didn't have a simple answer. Of course, he could say 'no' and it would be the truth but it wasn't good enough to express how he felt about this whole situation. Because he didn't hate Dean, he just had never known what to make of him. He had never thought Dean could be feeling anything but some sort of sadistic hatered towards him. Other people sometimes surprised him with the way they expressed their affection so maybe he should have known better but still... He couldn't say a word.

Dean Winchester kept staring at him expectantly for a minute, two and another five but as the answer still wasn't coming, his hopeful smile slowly faltered.  
"I get it." he said finally, nodding his head with resignation.  
He reached for his backpack, unzipped it and rummaged through it as the silence prolonged. Then he pulled out a scarf. It was dark violet on one end and sapphire on the other, the colours smoothly melting into one another in between, it matched the colourful strands in Castiel's hair perfectly.  
"Here." said Dean, handing him the scarf. "I just wanted to give this to you earlier but you... stayed away from me." he stuttered and gulped loudly. "I hope you like it. And that... uhm... that your cough will pass soon."  
Cas took the scarf from him machinally and held it awkwardly in his pretty much frozen hands without understanding.

Dean slowly stood up and turned around to walk away but before he took even one step, he froze, turned back to Cas and sighing deeply, squatted to take the scarf from his grip and put it around Cas' neck.  
"No more freezing, okay?" he said, somehow sadly as he tucked the scarf underneath Cas' collar.  
Cas grabbed his wrist before he could take his hand away.  
"Dean." he said seriously, somehow shocked to feel Dean's skin so smooth underneath his cold fingertips.  
"Huh?" Dean looked him in the eyes shyly.  
"I think... I would like to befriend you. If you still want me to." Cas smiled softly.

And then a little wider as Dean slowly smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, check out [my last year's fics from this challenge ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/181094)


End file.
